paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Muse
)}} }} Muse is the spirit possessing Ed Burger's paintbrush. He is incredibly muscular, and has certain physical similarities to a monkey. Appearance Muse is a very muscular simian with red semi-decorative armored plating around his face, shoulders, neck, wrists and ankles, with the wrist and ankle guards ending in wooden palettes. His head, abs and inner calves are colored a minty green while the rest is a light purple, and he has large black streaks running down his arms and body. A somewhat-unrolled paper scroll is belted around his lower abdomen and reaches his ankle guards. Muse has a voluminous mane of hair that reaches his chest, a goatee, and a long, flexible tail; every tuft is shaped like a brush and ends dipped in black ink. The palms and soles are also black with ink. Muse has white eyes with no pupils or iris, with two black line marks accenting them an inch or two away from the eyes. Personality Muse is a lively and energetic spirit who takes great pride in his physically impressive physique and often promotes constant exercising in order to hone the mind. However, when the discussion turns to something he barely cares about, he almost never gives his full attention . Paranatural Chapter 5 Ed asks for Muse's guidance during the Hitball game, wondering if Isabel Guerra is mad at him for leaving her alone with her grandpa at the end of the Ghost Train mission. Muse mocks Ed's scrawny physique and challenges him to give 50 reps of multiple exercises or risk getting bad advice. After Ed completes the task, Muse tells him that maybe Isabel is upset that Ed gave the impression of staying by her side only to abandon her almost immediately after, or maybe Ed's just mad at himself for ditching her, and concludes by saying he doesn't care while giving a thumbs-up. As Ed wonders if he should have stood up to Master Guerra and asks the spirit if he had taken the wrong course of action the other night, Muse bluntly tells Ed that the old master has a stronger mind, will, and body than Ed and that others would be naive to fault him for running away. Ed is noticeably upset by this and blocks Isabel from a hitball she was going to catch; Ed turns to her and gives her a thumbs-up but falters when he sees her concerned expression. Muse pulls Ed back into spirit trance for a moment to give a tip: bravery is more of a problem for the weak than a solution, and he should either accept his position in terms of strength or get strong enough to overcome that weakness. As the heightened perception ends, Ed is hit by a ball and knocked out of the game. Ed later asks Muse if Isabel views Max Puckett as her best friend now instead of him due to Max blocking a shot in hitball in a "cool, non-embarrassing way" and because of Ed's cowardice. Muse is listening to music on an iPod and looking at baboon pinups, so he doesn't hear Ed's question. Ed decides to ask Isabel if she's mad at him and she gives a confusing response, leaving Ed distraught. When he asks Muse what he's supposed to do now, the simian pats him on the shoulder and instructs him to do 50 push-ups. Muse briefly talks with Ed as the latter runs down a hallway and explains that he won't leave Isabel behind anymore, but this is soon interrupted with Isabel yelling at him for using Spirit Trance-induced super speed in public. Ed later engages in a scuffle with Johnny Jhonny and RJ after inciting them to beat him up, telling them that he couldn't tell them anything they wanted to know. At a reluctant Johnny's insistence, Ed fights back in self-defense, resulting in Ed getting a rush from fighting and the spectral defeating the bullies in combat by punching RJ in the face and Johnny in the stomach (after a failed Judo Throw removes his shirt instead of throwing him). As Ed stands triumphantly over the two, Muse congratulates Ed on his victory before suggesting that he beat up more children as a method of training. Relationships Hosts * Ed Burger - Muse seems to regularly require Ed perform extensive exercise before helping him, although more out of playful prodding than anything else. He is also prone to teasing his spectral, deliberately getting his name wrong and bluntly stating he doesn't care about Ed's problems while grinning at him. Despite his constant mockery about Ed's physical being, Muse does seem to show a bit of concern for Ed's well being, agreeing that knowing when to run is the correct decision. Abilities Ink Painting Based on how his powers manifest through Ed's tool, Muse has the ability to generate black ink freely and create constructs and weapons from it. He additionally has the ability to decide the consistency of the ink itself; whether it's hard or soft, rubbery or inflexible, its weight or lack thereof, etc. His full limits and powers outside of the paintbrush are unknown. Quotes )}} }} )}} }} )}} Trivia * Muse's speech balloons turn black at their tips, similar to a pen or brush dipped in ink. * Muse's impressive physique, supernatural abilities, and partnership with Ed grant him a great similarity to (and takes possible inspiration from) the Stands of the ongoing Jojo's Bizarre Adventure series, most notably the stand Star Platinum, a comparison that author Zack Morrison has confirmed as intentional.[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/972964365677740033 "it is a very intentional reference because my veins were pumped full of jojos at the time"] Twitter (Mar 11 2018) It should also be noted that Muse shares his name with the band Muse, a naming convention that the majority of Stands in that series follow. * Muse teases Ed by constantly getting his name wrong. So far, he has called Ed "Ned" , "Ted", "Nedward", and "Nerdwad" . When being serious, he uses "kid" , and uses Ed's name correctly when praising him for winning a fight . Gallery Official Artwork Old_Concept_Art_-_Muse_03.jpg|Concept art for Muse (1). (Tweet) Old_Concept_Art_08.png|Concept art for Muse (2). (Tweet) Old_Concept_Art_09.png|Concept art for Muse (3). (Tweet) Spirit Art- Muse Holding Ed's Face.png|Muse holding Ed's face. ("Spirit Art", Jan 30 2018) Comic Muse fullbody.png|Full-body shot. Note the spirit world in the background. ( ) Muse_Makes_A_Chair-0.png|Muse swiftly creates a chair while talking to Ed. ( ) Muse_Spirit_World_Showcase.png|In Ed's Heightened Perception, people and objects appear as doodles. ) Muse_Chariot.png|Muse moves along with Ed by having Ed pull a chariot he's drawn. ( ) Muse_One_Million_Children.png|Muse congratulates Ed on his victory and advises him to beat up more children. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Tooled Up Spirits